theairridegroupfandomcom-20200213-history
The White Ripoff story
One day, Poyo Ride decided to make a page for White Kirby on Fantendo. Some user then said "original design, donut steal." and linked a page to another White. Poyo Ride said that they are not the same. Someone else said White was a RIPOFF of that white, and provided the following reasons * Both were White Kirbys * Both were crossing over with a character named terra. The Terra from The Air Ride Series, was FROM The Air Ride Series. Not from GKAR or Dogs, or something like that. Poyo Ride then asked if that White did all of this * Had a sleepover at Freddy Fazbears Pizza * Attends Ride School and causes trouble * Likes the Hydra * Battled Ra Moon, Stardroids, and Sectonia The creator of White then responded to his Whites relatons to all of those (excluding the Freddy sleepover) * White does not go to school, but causes trouble with his "kleptomia." * White was self taught battle skills, including things involving Dragoon and Hydra. * White battled Zero, Spur, The negative allaince, and the lady of time. * White holds possesion of the Dragoon Then complaints were rolling in about the mature content parts of the series. (A few months later, Poyo Ride said he made a mistake here and he should have put a mature content warning on the external link, though he was at least keeping off all of the mature content off of Fantendo, which is something he does when he puts his characters on any fanon wiki.) This whole thing went on until Poyo left the wiki, and Greenkirby121098 came and defended him. The Terra Part After that, Terra was accused of being a ripoff of another Terra for being called terra. The two Terras were nothing alike actually, aside from the same name. Our Terra is the boss from Mega Man V. That Terra is some random Green Kirby. Trivia Poyo Ride accused this of "some kind of Cyberbullying." One of the users said he had "No real evidence that he was not a ripoff," Ride claims this could be like, Fawfuls Minion says Darkrai is his favorite Pokemon, but he was lying and it is actually Charizard. An expirement was created after this. According to one of the people claiming White Kirby to be a ripoff, the reason he thought it was a ripoff was because he was a White Kirby. He said not to make the main character a recolor of Kirby. (Irionically, the character who was the one White Kirby was accused of a ripoff of was also a reskin) Though this series is based off of the game Kirby Air Ride, so the main character would have been a recolor of Kirby, unless the series was based on a star or something. Surprisingly, Green Kirby did not get involved in this. He has more similarities with the character Terra was accused of ripping off. They were both Green Kirbys who wielded a sword. However, these are just coincendences, and GREEN KIRBY IS NOT RIPPING OFF THAT CHARACTER! White Kirby's article actually still exists on Fantendo. The reason given is that it is apparently "A very important part of Fantendo History." Category:Incidents Category:Incidents involving White Kirby Category:Incidents involving Terra Category:White Kirby Category:The White Ripoff Story